


Oblivious

by Kephiso (orphan_account)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kephiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segs is too oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Hockey RPF, Tyler Brown/Tyler Seguin, oblivious  
>  **Prompter:** [grim_lupine](http://grim_lupine.dreamwidth.org/)

Leaning against the wall, Tyler watches as Segs is simultaneously dancing with a lean brown-haired girl and kissing a per-oxide blonde, a beer in his hand and obviously having a good time, and Tyler just can't contain the scowl any longer.

He pushes away from the wall and fights his way over to the bar - if he has to endure Segs flaunting his straightness in front of his eyes, he might as well do it with a lot of alcohol.

Because fuck it all, it's not as though Segs doesn't know what the fans think about them (yes, he has read that primer, and yes, he was shocked as to how accurate it was in places), and Tyler had hoped it would get Segs thinking, but his best friend is just too fucking oblivious.


End file.
